


Heroes need time

by Viviana143



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Sister-Sister Relationship, selfless kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviana143/pseuds/Viviana143
Summary: Kara Danvers seems like the most cheerfull person in the World, but is she really?What happends when people close to her get to know this side of their superhero, will everything turn out alright?Read to find out





	Heroes need time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Folks,  
> this is my first Fanfiction and english isn´t my mother tongue so please have mercy.  
> I´m thankfull for any feedback  
> i hope you enjoy it  
> bye.

I dont own any of the characters 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone who knows Kara Danvers knows she is one of the happiest person on this planet, maybe even on more. She is not called " Sunny Danvers" for no reason, but what no one knows about the beautiful blonde is that she isn´t always the clumsy, cute dork that her friends and family know.

She never had a normal or easy life, the opposite actually. Since her planet exploded things only got worse. Losing her entire family and friends wasn´t easy for the Hero, nor was growing up as an outcast. The only thing she wanted was to fit in. Be human.  
But that was not all. The bad events keept on rolling towards her, she first got her aunt back only to learn that her past had been a lie and later losing said aunt again.  
Or losing miss Grant, her mentor, Kara almost cried when Cat got back two years later saying "I dived and now I can swim" whatever that was supposed to mean.  
Then Mon-EL came and she was happy for once, till he had to go only to leave our strong hero broken. A year later Reign and Red Daugther made her realise that she is vulnerable and weak. AND THEN also losing ALex, the most important person in her life, the one person she coud go to. Yes Alex got her memories back, but still Kara missed her so much she just wanted her sister back.  
Supergirl was at her boundaries. -Kara´s apartment-

After a long and hard fight Kara flew home at 5am in the morning. Her life has been crazy the last few days. She jugles with work, superheroing and the attempt to have a personal life inbetween. More and more aliens are making her stay up all night, fighting them till the early moring and slowy tirering her out, leaving the Superhero with minimal sleep only to go to work in the next day. 

Kara knows she only has two hours until she has to go to work, but she still decides to take her time. "This little time of sleep wouldn´t do much" the blonde says to herself while going to her bathroom to wash up all the concrete in her hair and the dirt on her body.  
Getting out of her suit she needs to relax a bit so she takes a bath instead of a shower. Kara liked bathing better anyway, she small space made her feel save. It also was the only place where she could really turn everything out. The water dulled her senses hearing, touch and sight would decrease and make her forget herself.

The blonde slowly stepped into the bathtube with hot water. She lowered herself completly underneath it. The Superhero could feel herself relaxing and enjoing this moment in which she didn´t have to worry about a big alien, miss Grant yelling after her or acting like she was okay and her life does not fall apart in front of her family and friends. Within a few minuts Kara got in some kind of trance and blocked everythinga around her out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alex at the DEO-

It´s 8 am and Alex got nothing to do. But after the last Supergirl´s fight everyone was still tired. Alex was in her office when she got a call from James.  
She was immediatly worried that something had happend, because James never calles her, her thoughts went to Kara. The blonde directy went home after the fight, even though Alex adviced her to go under the sunlamps. Kara told her "I´m fine, anyway I have to go to work in exactly.. 2 hours and 11 minutes so please don´t make such a big deal about it, sis.". Alex didn´t buy it. Her sister has been weird latley, but Kara never really answered her she always tried to change the subject.  
The phone was ringing and the agent had millions of thoughts running through her- " I shoudn´t have her allow to leave!", "what happend?" or "why am I such a bad sister?". She pickes up the phone.

"Hey James, did something happen?"  
"Ehm.. I was just going to ask if you know where Kara is, she was supposed to be here already an hour ago. Cat is threatening her job, she says if she doesn´t show up in the next hour. So do you know where she is ?", James asked nervously.  
"No I don´t know where she is. I´m on my way to her appartment, something is wrong, I feel it. I call when i have any news, try to calm down miss Grant. Kara loves her job, make sure she still has it.", Alex tells James as she walks out of the DEO towards her car to get to her sisters appartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Kara´s appartement-

Alex got to her sisters appartment within 10 minutes. Right now she stood infront of the blondes door. "KARA! Hey are you in there?". " Come on open the door or I will!". The agent didn´t hear any footsteps or other sounds coming from inside so she took a deep breath before kicking in the door.  
The first place she searches in was the kitchen, then the living room, the bedroom and then the bathroom, where she finally found her sister.  
Kara laid unconscious in her bathtube, the brown haired women ran towards her sister. "KARA! Come on wake up! omg KARA!!". 

Finally Kara startled awake, she was confused looking around till her eyes met Alex´s. "OMG, Alex what are you doing here?! I am naked could you please... i don´t know not be here!", the reporter sais as she nervously covered herself. "Ohhh I am not going anywhere! What happened here? You were supposed to be already at work I thought something had happend you worried me dead! So don´t tell me to just leave! Something is up with you and I want to know what it is, so explain, NOW!", Alex confronted her little sister loudly. She helped the blonde out of the bathtube and handed hera rope. They walked to the couch. Alex waited for an answer, but nobody said anything.

After a minute Kara slowly started "I´m fine!-" "NO, don´t you start with that. I am sick of you always taking care of others and forgetting yourself. YES, you ARE a superhero, but it still is okay to need help. so pleeease! Just ... let me help you. I can be strong this time so you don´t have to be. so I am asking you again what is going on? You should have heared me have you lost your powers and what were you doing in here anyway?", Alex asked again trying to be less angry with her sister.

"OKAY! I´m not. I am NOT fine, okay! Please just..let it go.!", the blonde confessed. "I´m sorry I didn´t want to worry you, I was just relaxing. I do it sometimes and the bathtube is the only place where it´s possible. It..It reminds me of my pod, so sometimes when everything breaks appart I just go i there. It´s like a trance I can just turn everything out no superhearing, no other powers, no people just me.", Kara explained slightly embarressed.  
" I thought you hated the pod, I mean you had several panick attacks because of it, you are claustrophobic."  
" Yes thats true, but it still means a lot to me. And the bathtube is so similar to it. I can just sink in and let everything pass by. When I was trapped in that pod..that was the worst time of my life..it seemes endless, but t still meant savety. Every minute, day ,week hell even year I spend in that thing were horifying, but they I still had a task, I didnt´t know how much time had passed. I was literally in the phantom zone, the place where TIME DOESN´T PASS!", Kara joked, but her laugh wasn´t as usual is was false. Not the one that made everyone join in, it was dull. At this moment "Sunny Danvers" seemed like cloudy Danvers.

Alex listenes to ervery word her baby sister has to say. Supergirl need her right now, when the blonde took a smal break before talking again Alex squeased her hand for reasurence.  
The superhero continued "When I was awake I had a spark of hope that someday it woud get better. I knew I had to be strong for Kal-EL. He would need me so failing or giving up was never an option. And when I was asleep, i had no worries. It was awfull, but it was..easy. Somethimes I just want that back."

"Kara, my little baby sister, I know your whole life has been worse than most people can even imagine. You are so strong and I promise you WE will get through this. You are not alone and you don´t have to be. Relaxing, calming down is good, but wearing a mask and pretending everything is alright isn´t healthy. You don´t have to deal with the world on your own.",the older Danvers assures her sister.

Alex went in for a hug. The Daners sister stay like that the for severall more minutes without talking and just feeling each others presence. Both of them know it´s going to be alright, she just needs some time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-The next day at Catco-

Kara was waiting infront of Cat´s elevator. She called in yesterday after her mini breakdown with her sister. Cat didn´t fire her, but the hero knew that she would be in troube when her boss shows up. The blonde wasn´t her assistend anymore, but miss Grant still uses her as one. But she dosen´t treat her like she used to. She calls her by her real name and takes Kara for proofreading her work, which is also why Kara knows that Cat will be angry with her. Yesterday she was supposed to help Cat with her newest story about Lena Luthor, the blondes "best friend". Thats what Kara calls them anyway, but everyone around, including themselves, knows that they are more to each other.

A ding brought Kara back to the real world, away from her toughts.  
As the doors opened Cat Grant walked out looking flawless as always. She didn´t say anything to her star reporter who waited for her. She walked straight to her office. She noticed clicks following her, so without turning she sais "Kiera, balcony NOW !"  
"OMG, i´m Kiera again! I am dead. Rao help me!", the blonde whispered quitely under her breath while walking towards the balcony.

Arriving there she begins with " miss Grant I am so sorr-"  
"oh Kiera don´t say you are sorry."  
"Miss Grant I just wanted to say that I was ... sick..YES! I was sick and I know that you don´t like sick people so I -"  
"STOP IT KIERA! - I am not dumb so don´t act like I am! I know you want to go on and ramble about why you couldn´t show up yesterday, but please don´t lie to me anymore I know the reason you weren´t here and I would appreciate if we could handle it like adults and ignore it. Wouldn´t that be in your interest?"  
"Excuse me miss Grant, but what do you mean with you know the reason I wasn´t here?"; the blonde began slowly getting more nervous about her boss figuring out the truth.

Cat takes a deep breath and sights " Are we really still doing this, but okay if you want to hear it out loud. I know taht the reason you weren´t here yesterday is because Supergirl had a long fight the night before and I´m guessing something happened in that fight which made it Impossible for you to come to work, supergirl. I am comletley fine with that Kara. So in the future if you have another Supergirl problem and you can´t come into work, don´t worry. Thats the least I could do for our cities hero."  
" Since when do you know...? How..? ", Kara knows those are stupid questions, ecause she is talking to the Cat Grant, but she still asks.  
Cat answers coldly and slightly offended " Since when?, How? Kara you are the worst liar in the world I actually don´t know how the whole world hasn´t figured it out. But before you ask, no I won´t tell anyone. I care for you Kara. People think I am a stone cold, but fashionable bitch who own the biggest media empire and is literally called the "queen of all media", but I deep inside I am soft."  
"Oh miss Grant I KNOW that you are a softy. I may be the worst liar in the universe, but even you can´t hide that you don´t hate me.", Kara tells Cat.  
"You are right. I don´t hate you, I care for you. I notice you, more of what you think, like that you haven´t been quite yourself lately or your ridiculous big crush on Luthor. So take my advice: One get better at lying, two whatever has happened to you, please know that will always be right here for you and three pleeeaaase ask Lena out. You two are the worst, one of you has to make a move."

"You are totally right, with everything, but do you really think... Lena loves me too?", Kara asks with disbelive. Cat is not surprised that that was the only thign the young reporter is interested in right now. She has to suppress a chuckle and finally answers Kara with a simple, but honest nod. The younger blonde can´t hide her excitement. "You both love each other so go get her, Supergirl.", Cat tells the reporter infront of her with a wink. Kara can´t wait another seconde, in one moment a blast of wind and blur formed on the balcony and in another moment Supergirl stands there, where Kara stood only mere seconds ago. With all her coonfidence the hero speaks up "If you´ll excuse me miss Grant I think I have to tell someone something reeally important".  
With that the hero flies away leaving only Cat on the balcony.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-That evening at Kara´s apartment-

Kara lies in her bed thinking about this day. About her lfe. Today she confessed her feelings to Lena and Lena actually said that she feels the same. Tomorrow they are going on their first offical date together. The blond was thrilled. 

Maybe life wasn´t that bad after all. Yes she did go through a lot in life, but evey one of those bad things happened in the past and perhaps it is time to let the past be over, to care about her futer and the present.  
Kara Danvers, a superhero, a reporter and a girl with struggels and a life with people who love her. She has friends, family, a great ,mentor and in the future maybe even a girlfriend. "Sunny Danvers" may not be back a hundred percent yet, but she will be soon. Kara is not perfect nor normal, however normal is overrated.

THE END


End file.
